The invention concerns a clear container having two sides generally opposite each other where one side has a magnifying section for viewing an enlarged representation of an image adhering to the opposite side.
It is well known to use affixed or detachable magnifying sections to read images or indicia on labels of various containers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,032 titled xe2x80x9cUniversal Prescription Bottle Instruction Label Magnifierxe2x80x9d, issued Mar. 9, 1993 to F. Hirth; U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,775 titled xe2x80x9cDevice For Magnifying Indicia Printed on a Containerxe2x80x9d, issued Apr. 20, 1993 to T. McDevitt, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,279 titled xe2x80x9cScript View Of Curved Convex Magnifying Devicexe2x80x9d, issued to M. Halstead on May 3, 1994 all describe detachable magnifying implements adapted to be fit on containers so as to read the label affixed thereon. Containers with magnifying sections are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,889 titled xe2x80x9cCosmetic Container Including Integrated Lens Structurexe2x80x9d, issued to S. Orentreich, et al., on Aug. 30, 1977 describes a cosmetic outer container having a fixed magnifying section specially adapted to read small print on a second inner container which is adapted to fit inside the outer container with the magnifying section. U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,939 titled xe2x80x9cBottle with a Multiple Part Labelxe2x80x9d, issued to C. Marks on Sep. 26, 1978, describes a clear package where front and rear label sections thereon are viewed in co-operative relationship. Aside from printing the rear most label in distorted form to compensate for the optical distortion through the refraction of the bottle and its contents, there is no description of a magnifying mode for viewing the inner surface of the rear label.
Other patents describe separate and distinct designs separated by spaced apart container walls, through which the viewer may see the inner design through e.g., a clear side wall. These patents include U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,977 titled xe2x80x9cDecorative Glasswarexe2x80x9d, issued to R. Pyles on Apr. 1, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,890 titled xe2x80x9cComposite Picturesxe2x80x9d, issued to J. Moore on Dec. 22, 1942; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,633 titled xe2x80x9cMethod Of Displaying Figures and the Like On Transparent Bodiesxe2x80x9d, issued to A. Normandi et al. on May 16, 1939.
There is no suggestion or disclosure in the art of an individual container that allows a design displayed on one surface of at least a partially transparent container side wall to be viewed in magnified format from the opposite surface of the container. Accordingly, it is a feature of the present invention to provide clear containers with clear or partially clear walls with a magnifier consisting of a convex portion which forms part of one side wall whereby a design on the opposite side wall appears to be magnified when the viewer looks through the convex portion along the direction of the image on the opposite side wall. Another feature of the present invention is to provide a packaged liquid or gel product featuring opposite side walls which are at least partially transparent. One of the side walls contains a convex portion and the opposite side wall has an image directly affixed to it or contains a label with a design printed on the inner surface of the label adjacent to the side wall. The label having the image may also be transparent in which case the image may be printed on the outer surface of the label.
A container is provided which comprises a first side wall, and a second side wall; said first and second side walls being generally disposed opposite each other and spaced apart; said first side wall having a transparent convex portion and said second side wall having a transparent or translucent area opposite said convex portion. The second side wall also contains an image viewable in magnified format through the convex portion of the first side wall. This image may be etched or imprinted directly on the surface of the second side wall. Preferably the image is printed on the inner surface of an opaque label adjacent to a portion of the second side wall which is viewable from the convex portion of the first side wall. In another embodiment of the inventive container, a transparent label may be affixed to the second side wall which contains an image viewable in magnified context from the convex portion. The transparent label may comprise one or more layers and the image may be printed on either the inner label surface adjacent to the side wall, the outer label surface, an intermediate label layer in the case of a laminate label, or the like.
Preferably, the design is affixed to the second side wall by way of an adhesive label. The label may be laminated or single layer and may be composed of various film forming polymers such as polyolefin, polyethylene, polyethylene terephthalate, coated paper, and the like. Preferably a label composed of polyolefin is used. Adhesive used to adhere the label to the side wall can include acrylic based adhesives and the like. Useful adhesives cure or dry to a transparent or semi-transparent state.
A packaged product is also provided which comprises a transparent or semi-transparent composition or in other words a product which is at least semi-transparent; a container having a first and second side wall; said first and second side walls being generally disposed opposite each other and spaced apart. Said first side wall having a transparent convex portion, said second side wall having a design image printed on or adhering on its surface which is at least partially viewable through said convex portion, in magnified format. Semi-transparent as used herein is defined as having sufficient transmittance to allow enough light to pass so that an image may be seen. The walls of the container may be composed of glass or plastic. In a preferred embodiment, the first and second side walls of the container are transparent.
Preferably, a second side wall design complementary to that printed or affixed to the convex portion and viewable therein would be employed. Liquids or gels may be contained in the container of the present invention. These liquids or gels can include various food, personal care, household care products or industrial products. These products can be transparent or semi-transparent liquids and gels any may optionally contain suspended or dispersible particulates, beads, or the like. Such products include water, beverages, food products, personal cleansing products, oral hygiene products, hair care products, laundry cleaning products, hard surface cleaners, lubricants, and the like. Examples of such products include shower gels, shampoos, mouthwash, kitchen cleaning products, bathroom cleaning products, and the like.